


Overshare Dare

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is one of the Prompts I got and I had an idea right away with it so here you go this was the Prompt : Darren has always been over-sharing, his starkid friends just think it’s hilarious so they encourage that. one day he starts talking about what he do with Chris in bed, Chris is there. the starkids don’t stop him so they could have stuff to tease him and Chris about. Chris gets mad (you can lead this to fluff or smut as you wish)</p><p>And this is where I went with it:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overshare Dare

Darren was sitting on the couch watching TV with Chris when the doorbell rang.  
“I’ll get it Baby” said Chris getting up from leaning against Darren.

“Ok, it’s probably the guys from Starkid” said Darren sitting up and grabbing his notebook off the coffee table.

Chris opened the door and Joey, Brian, Nick, and Matt were standing there. Chris let them in and received a hug from each of them.

“Hey guys!” said Darren jumping up and hugging each of them “Are we planning or just hanging out?”

“I say hanging out, we see too little of you as it is to only see you when we have planning sessions” said Joey

“Hey I’m game for that” replied Darren “I’ll just kick your asses on the Playstation” he laughed.

Joey snorted “Oh please! I totally kicked your ass last time we played!”

“Oh dear” laughed Chris “Well Baby, I have to get some writing done my second Land of Stories book isn’t going to write itself” Chris said kissing Darren and then walking back to the study to start working.

“Don’t work too hard Baby, I’ll come get you for lunch” called Darren down the hall.  
They started up the Playstation and Nick decided to sit the first round out. “Ok then it’s Joey and me against Brian and Matt, then” said Darren.

“So how are you and Deeds Joey?” asked Darren while hiding in the shadows waiting for Matt or Brian to walk by.

“We’re really good, actually we decided to move in together” said Joey as he was scouting around

“Congratulations Joe!” said Darren “Fuck! How did you sneak up on me!?!” he asked as Brian snuck up on him and killed him.

Brian smiled “You weren’t paying attention, You were too busy talking”

Nick snorted “He’s right, he wasn’t even really sneaking up on you he walked right up behind you”

“So how are things between you and Chris?” asked Matt as he was trying to avoid Joey

“We’re great Chris is amazing especially in the bedroom” said Darren smirking

And there it was the guys knew that Darren tended to overshare and they knew it was only a matter of time before he did so concerning Chris.

“Like this morning, Oh My Dead Wizarding God! he woke me up by giving me the most mind-blowing blow job on this Earth!” said Darren smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris had been working for a couple hours and his eyes were starting to hurt. He walked out into the kitchen to get something to drink and rest his eyes. While he was out there he heard Darren talking to the guys about their sex-life and things they did in the bedroom while the other guys were encouraging him. Chris was furious not only did he feel that those things were private he was embarrassed. He went back into the study to write.

A little while later Darren came into the study. He kissed Chris on his temple and said “Chris, baby? Are you going to come eat?”

“I thought I’d eat in here actually I’m in the middle of a writing frenzy and I really hate to stop” said Chris continuing to type without looking up he was still pretty pissed at Darren.

“Ok baby, are you sure?” asked Darren he thought Chris was acting like he was mad at him but he wasn’t sure why he would be mad at him.

“Yeah, I’m on a roll and I hate to quit while the story is pouring out of my fingers” said Chris still not looking up.

“Ok I’ll be right back” said Darren he returned a couple minutes later with a plate of food for Chris “Chris, baby are you upset with me?”

Chris pursed his lips “I’m a bit irritated with you right now, yes, but I’ll talk to you about it later ok? Are the guys staying the night?”

“Ok, baby, we can talk later and yes if it’s ok with you they were going to stay the night” said Darren nodding.

Chris nodded “that’s fine, Dare, we’ll talk later when we go to bed, I’ll come join you guys in the living room to watch movies when I get done with this chapter ok?”

Darren nodded “ok Chris,” he said and kissed the top of his head before he went out to the dining room to eat with the guys.

“Hey Darren is Chris avoiding us?” asked Matt when Darren sat down at the table.

Darren shook his head “No he says he’s irritated with me, but I’m not sure why, he said we’d talk later”

Nick looked puzzled “He was fine when we got here”

Darren shrugged “I know and everything was fine between us this morning too”

Brian snorted “Yes we know, you told us all about it” he said with a grin

Joey looked up all of a sudden “You know I saw Chris go to the kitchen a while ago while you were oversharing Darren maybe he heard you”

Darren shrugged “I didn’t say anything bad, why would he be upset with me?”

Joey shook his head “Uh Dare, not everyone’s quite as open and sharing as you are maybe Chris is one of those people who feel stuff like that should be kept between you and him it may have even embarrassed him, I know Deeds doesn’t like me talking about our sex-life maybe Chris is one of those people too.”

“Oh, well I wasn’t trying to embarrass him or anything” said Darren

“So when you talk later if that’s what is bugging him tell him that. We all know that it’s just who you are, you’re just a very open person and you have always overshared, Hell you used to tell us your whole day down to what you had for breakfast when we were in college” said Joey laughing.

“Yeah and we let you overshare because it gives us things to tease you about, but at the same time we don’t want to make Chris uncomfortable either” said Matt

Darren nodded “Ok thanks guys, let’s pick out a movie Chris said he would be out when he finished the chapter he was working on.

They were halfway through the first Harry Potter movie when Chris came into the living room and sat next to Darren.

They spent the rest of the evening watching the Harry Potter movies only taking a break to order pizza for supper and eat. Around midnight they had finished the fifth movie and Chris bid everyone good night. Darren looked at the guys and then told them good night too.

When Darren entered their bedroom Chris was just changing into his pajama pants, Darren changed into his own pajama pants then crawled into bed next to Chris.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you upset with me?” asked Darren stroking Chris’s cheek.

Chris sighed “I heard you talking earlier and telling the other guys about our sex-life, I just feel that it’s inappropriate for you to be telling them that stuff, I was kinda embarrassed, Dare”

“Chris, baby, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I’ve always been a very open and sharing person especially with the guys. Joey and I were talking and he said that when we were in college I used to tell them my whole day down to what I ate for breakfast, it’s just part of who I am baby, I’m sorry I didn’t think about how you might feel about me telling them things like that. Can you forgive me? I’m so sorry”

Chris nodded “I’m sorry too, baby, I just would rather keep things like that between us ok, Dare?”

Darren nodded and nuzzled Chris’s neck “Ok Chris, I’m sorry” he said kissing Chris’s neck at his collarbone just where he knew Chris liked it. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked as he kissed at Chris’s neck.

“On one condition, Dare” gasped Chris with a smirk.

“Anything, Love” replied Darren pausing.

“Don’t tell the other guys ok?” said Chris with a laugh.

Darren smiled “You got it love” said Darren as he started kissing up Chris’s jawline, then he paused and tugged Chris’s shirt off him and Chris did the same and removed Darren’s shirt.

Darren started to slowly kiss down Chris’s chest and palm him through his pajama pants.

“God, Dare!” gasped Chris clutching Darren’s shoulder “Dare please”

Darren smirked and removed Chris’s and his own pajama pants and boxers, then he kissed his way down to Chris’s erection and took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. He gasped a little when Chris tangled his hands in his hair and pulled slightly.

“Darren! Please make love to me” Chris gasped as Darren went down on him.

Darren smiled and grabbed the lube to slick his fingers, he moaned around Chris as his beautiful boyfriend pulled on his hair again as Darren started out with two fingers stretching Chris as he continued going down on him.

“Dare! Baby I want you inside me NOW!” panted Chris after Darren had added a third finger thoroughly stretching him out.

“Ok baby ok” said Darren putting on a condom and slicking himself with the lube. He slowly eased himself into his boyfriend while Chris moaned beneath him. “Oh, Baby, so tight”

“Dare! Baby move!” panted Chris and he moaned when Darren obeyed “Oh God Dare right there!” he gasped as Darren hit his prostate right on.

Darren moaned as Chris tightened around him and started rocking into Chris trying to hit that special spot again. He knew he hit it when Chris practically screamed his name and begged him not to stop. Darren chuckled “You know babe if you don’t quiet down just a little the guys are going to know we had sex and I won’t even have to tell them”

Chris smiled “I’m sorry baby I can’t help it! It feels so good Dare!” he gasped “Dare I’m so close!”

Darren moaned as Chris tightened around him “Me too Chris!” he panted as he reached between them and started stroking Chris “Come with me love!”

Their orgasms crashed over the two of them like tidal wave, they both came with each other’s name on their lips. As lay there panting Chris brushed Darren’s hair out of his face “I love you Dare”

Darren smiled as he looked up at Chris “I love you too Chris” he said as he pulled out and pulled Chris into his arms and nuzzled Chris’s neck “Good night Baby”

“Good Night Dare” Chris said and snuggled a little closer to Darren then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
